Jessie
Jessie is a major character in Disney/Pixar's 1999 hit film Toy Story 2 and its sequel Toy Story 3. She is a playable character in Disney INFINITY. She also comes in the Toy Story in Space Playset. Jessie was released on October 22nd. Her adventure is Jessie's critter corral. Appearance Jessie is a slender cowgirl doll with fair skin, red braided hair with a yellow bow at the bottom, and green eyes. She wears a red cowgirl hat with white detailings, a white, yellow and red cowgirl shirt with two buttons down the front, blue jeans, cow printed chaps, brown belt, gold belt buckle and brown boots. One of her boots has the word "Andy" written on the bottom. Abilities Jessie can communicate with various "critters", such as dogs or sheep. She's agile enough to land on fine points, as shown in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. She can also yodel, and can wrestle with surprising power. Films ''Toy Story 2'' She is overjoyed when Woody agrees to go to a toy museum in Japan with them as the Roundup Gang. Jessie becomes excited and happy but that all changes when Woody changes his mind after a visit from Buzz and the other toys. She starts to worry and feels uncertain, not wanting to go through what she did with Emily. But before she can make up her mind, and before Woody can really convince her, The Prospector shows his true colors and locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to him but he tells them that he had never been sold from a dime store shelf, making him feel more determined to go to Japan, hoping to get appreciation. After a successful mission of getting rid of The Prospector at the airport, Buzz and Woody and the other toys fail to rescue Jessie, who is still in the case. Woody whistles for Bullseye and he and Buzz travel across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody gets separated from Buzz again and follows the case onto the airplane. He offers to take Jessie to Andy's House but Jessie is still uncertain, wondering whether or not Andy will like her. When Woody mentions Andy's little sister, Molly, Jessie gets excited and finally agrees to Woody's offer. Both become trapped on the plane after trying to escape. Woody finds another route for them to exit the plane but Woody slips, having Jessie to hold onto his hand. Woody uses his pull-string and tells Jessie to let go of the plane. Jessie tells Woody that he must be crazy. Woody tells her to pretend that its the final episode of Woody's Roundup and see if they make it. They both land on Bullseye, with Buzz still riding the horse, and finally complete the mission just before plane takes off. At Andy's House, Andy is surprised to see Jessie and Bullseye and is happy for the new toys. With his name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is happy to be part of a family again. ''Monsters, Inc. (cameo) She is seen as one of Boo's toys that she gives to Sulley along with Nemo. ''Toy Story 3 When Andy attempts to put her and the other toys in the attic, she and the others do not realize that his mom accidentally threw them out and refused to listen to Woody. To keep herself from reliving the trauma life she had when thrown out by Emily, she convinces the other toys to go to Sunnyside Daycare. She is excited to learn that the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they get older, meaning that they will always be played with no matter what. She tries to convince Woody into staying, but he turns down the offer and calls her 'selfish', leaving to go back to Andy alone. This hurts Jessie. After recess ends, she and the other toys realize that they have been put in a room where the children that, roughly but innocently, abuse them and are too young to even handle them. Later, after Buzz disappears to talk to Lotso, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy with the eye that she left in Andy's room. Jessie and the other toys realize that Woody was right, that Andy still wanted them. They decide to return home to Andy but are imprisoned by Lotso, who had Buzz reprogrammed and think that he is a space ranger again, turning him against them. Woody returns to rescue them, after hearing a sad story about Sunnyside and Lotso by one of Bonnie's toys named Chuckles. Jessie apologizes for not listening and Woody apologizes for leaving. They make a plan to escape and Jessie is soon reunited with Buzz, who had been reset to the Spanish mode of his space ranger self; a romantic version of Buzz who is far more outspoken about his feelings for Jessie (the reset had temporarily erased his memories). At first, she is uncomfortable with the change but finds that she also rather likes this romantic version too. When they get stuck in a garbage truck, Buzz saves Jessie but is soon flattened by a television. Thinking that he is dead, she starts to despair but Buzz reawakens to his normal self, not remembering a thing that happened before. They soon fall into a landfill and end up falling down an incinerator. As they accept their fate of doom, they are saved by the squeeze-toy aliens, who had run off to "the claw", with the giant "Claw". They all return to Andy's house and with Woody's intervention, are donated to Bonnie, the girl that found Woody outside of Sunnyside. Jessie and the others are all played with by Andy one last time and quickly adjusts to her new life with Bonnie. Towards the very end, she takes advantage of Buzz's new Spanish side and they dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). Trivia *Jessie comes bundled with Buzz Lightyear in the [[Toy Story in Space Playset|''Toy Story in Space Playset]]. Gallery File:JessieFigure.png|Jessie's figure. File:JessieInGame.jpg|Jessie in-game. File:JessieToyStory3.png|Jessie in ''Toy Story 3. File:Disney_Infinity_Jessie File:Disney Infinity - Jessie Character Gameplay - Series 2 Sources Category:Characters Category:Toy Story Category:Playable Characters Category:Pixar Category:Heroes Category:Series 2 Category:Starter Character